nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Demolisher 2-In-1
49.99 CAD 79.99 SGD 199.90 MYR |Ammo type = Elite Darts Elite Missiles |Firingcapacity = 10 darts (clip) 1 Elite Missile |Storagecapacity = 1 Elite Missile |Batteries = 4 "AA" batteries |Internals = Flywheel system |Size = 3.7" x 12" x 20.2" 9.3cm x 30.4cm x 51.3cm |Weight = 3.4 lbs. 54.4 oz. |Primemech = Acceleration trigger (Elite Darts) Pump-action (Elite Missile) |Firemode = Semi-automatic (Elite Darts) Single-fire (Elite Missile) |Anglerange = 90 feet (Elite Darts) 27.4 meters (Elite Darts) 50 feet (missile) 15.2 meters (Elite Missiles)}} The Demolisher 2-In-1, also known as the Demolisher, is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in fall of 2014 under the N-Strike Elite series. It is operated by four "AA" batteries. It comes packaged with a shoulder stock, a banana clip, ten Elite Darts, and two Elite Missiles. Details The Demolisher 2-in-1, as its name suggests, is essentially "two blasters in one". It features a top clip system dart-firing blaster and a HAMP-action, under barrel missile-firing blaster. It uses a flywheel system and has a acceleration trigger to allow the user to rev up the motors for use. The missile blaster is permanently integrated into the blaster. The blaster is about the same size as the RapidStrike CS-18 in its prototype stage. The missile launcher is entirely independent from the dart launcher; therefore, it follows that the acceleration trigger is irrelevant to the Elite Missile. It has two tactical rails: one on top and one on the right side of the blaster. There are also two strap points: one on the handle and one near the muzzle. It is compatible with barrel extensions and detachable shoulder stocks. It advertises a firing range of up to ninety feet; the gray trigger release of the Demolisher fires up to twenty-five meters (eighty-five feet). The missile-launching part of the blaster fires up to fifty feet depending on how hard the slide is pulled. Official description History The Demolisher 2-In-1 was first revealed on January 20, 2014 when it was announced by Popular Mechanics. The original listing claimed the blaster would fire Mega Darts, despite the picture clearly showing a missile. It became the first Nerf blaster to use a banana clip, not including non-Nerf blasters or Super Soakers, which led some in the community to fear that jams could frequently occur with the blaster. Rampant speculation in the community led to arguments over whether or not the missile launcher was detachable, whether it had a trigger or not, and whether it was air-powered or manually-operated. Once it came out, this was cleared that the launcher was not detachable. Some in the modification community have removed the launcher to create interesting variations. The Demolisher made its first public appearance outside of small testing areas at the 2014 Toy Fair, alongside many other newly discovered blasters. Official images of the Demolisher, alongside the Mega ThunderBow and SlingFire, were revealed when German website Bankcroft.de listed all three products for sale in May of 2014. The Australian release was in September. This blaster was given a soft release on the 26th of June in Singapore. It was also released on the end of July in Malaysia. The Demolisher 2-in-1 was known as the Destroyer prior to its release. Pre-production mockups of the Destroyer revealed that it had a few differences when compared to the Demolisher, such as an additional carry handle on the top of the blaster. Its Elite Missile launcher also had a firing trigger as well as a pump, hinting that the launcher was intended to either be powered by an air tank or plunger system. The Demolisher was re-released under the N-Strike Modulus series in fall of 2018, and was included in the Ultimate Customizer Pack blaster set. Value packs A Costco exclusive value pack of the Demolisher 2-In-1 that was available in the United States and Canada contains an extra banana clip and twenty Elite Darts. In Germany, this value pack is exclusive to Rossmann drug stores. Modification Like most flywheel blasters, the Demolisher can undergo modifications such as lock removal, rewiring, and voltage modifications. The missile launcher can be completely chopped off and replaced with an under barrel tactical rail, leading to a more compact and sleek design, although most prefer not to perform this modification as it essentially defeats the purpose of buying a Demolisher in the first place. The missile launcher's o-ring can be replaced or bedded with electrical tape to increase its air seal. This will allow the missiles to fly further as less air escapes during pumping, however, the blaster will be harder to pump and the handle may get stuck at times. A grill on the front of the launcher's tube can be removed to increase air flow and make the missiles fly farther. Trivia *It is the first clip system blaster to feature a banana clip. *Strangely, darts that come with the Demolisher 2-In-1 normally shoot further than normal darts. *The blaster doesn't function well with Suction Darts, as using them will almost always result in a jam. Gallery Official videos NERF Stunts - Dessert Double Demolishing w The N-Strike Elite Demolisher 2-in-1 Blaster Nerf South Africa - 'N-Strike Elite Demolisher 2-in-1 Blaster' Official Product Demo Nerf Playbook Demolisher en groupe NERF DEMOLISHER 2-IN-1 COMING SOON References External links * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Missile blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Semi-automatic blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Re-released blasters Category:Detachable shoulder stock-compatible blasters Category:Barrel extension-compatible blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails